freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 037
Rana Linchen III is the thirty-seventh chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, the third chapter of Zero Volume 9, and the third chapter of the Tibet Arc. Synopsis Luna and Yuuta come to a decision after learning an astonishing truth. The unity of the Kunlun Clan is shattered. Summary As the construction company moves in and begins land development, the Kunlun Clan elder and his fellows arrive to put a stop to the destruction of their sacred land. When the workers argue that they do not own the land, the clan members turn violent and begin to attack the workers. Their attack is stopped however, by Stigmata equipped ex-Pandora Karen and Aira. Assuming that they had stolen the "Tears of Kunlun", the clan attacks, only to be completely repulsed. Karen explains that Genetics was the one to develop Stigmata and begins pummeling clan members. Aira joins in and begins dismembering many clan members. Luna suddenly arrives with Rana and Yuuta in tow. Yuuta recognizes the use of illegal Stigmata and demands to know where they obtained them, will Karen casually ignoring his question. Luna interjects that there is no reason to speak to them, as she has all the evidence she needs to vindicate their elimination. Karen arrogantly attacks, but is easily dealt with by Luna, who savagely breaks her arm. Aira moves in to back her comrade up, but is defeated by Luna's "Air Fang" technique. Luna then moves to finish the crippled Karen, only for Rana to interfere and ask if she really intends to kill another human. Shaken, Luna flees and Yuuta moves to follow her. After Yuuta catches up to Luna, she reveals her anxiety and fears about being the goddess of Kunlun and the next clan leader. She confesses to having a "demon" inside her that screams for her to kill humans. Smiling, Yuuta comforts Luna with the knowledge that overflow from her Stigmata is the cause of her urges. He declares her to be a kind person and promises to protect her. Luna asks if she can rely on him, and after he agrees, hugs him fiercely. As winter arrives, Luna and Yuuta sleep together, unaware that Rana see's them in the act. As the months pass and the snow gives way to spring, Luna begins to feel strangely and an apprehensive Yuuta asks to run some tests. The results are that Luna is pregnant. While she is amazed, Yuuta is worried and presses that they should run to the Chevalier now, as they have no idea how the clan will react. Luna asks Yuuta's intentions, and after he explains that he wishes to heal her and help give birth to the child, she asks for them to wait until the festival is over. She explains that if she is selected to be the Clan Leader then she can pass the position to Rana for reasons of poor health. Resigned, Yuuta notes that he can never win against her and the two embrace, unaware that they being watched by a shadowed individual. Elsewhere, the executives of the construction company have discovered Luna's pregnancy from the shadowy man. Stepping forth, the figure is revealed to be Jong-soo, who states this is the perfect time to get rid of the Kunlun Clan. Back at the clan, the members are preparing for the succession ceremony with Luna giving orders. Rana and Yuuta expresses admiration for their strength, with the former teasing that she's a bit jealous her sister has found someone to admire, confusing Yuuta. Suddenly, the clan elder arrives with a large group of members and demands to know if Luna slept with the outsider and are pregnant with his child, shocking all those present. Major Events *Attempts to steal the Kunlun land are repulsed, but the construction company continues in their efforts, aided by Jong-soo. *Luna and Yuuta become intimate and she falls pregnant as a result. *The Clan discovers the illicit relationship between Luna and Yuuta. See Also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters